The Project
by Na-Taco
Summary: Kouji Minamoto and his friends are the big bullies in school.Izumi is the short tempered oblivious type of student who always looks out for her friends or anyone in need.For a first day school project Mr.Takanaka partners up Kouji and Izumi.please R&R Mig
1. First Day

A/N:First story so if it's horrible it's..uh..whatever!Enjoy!  
  
" means talking  
  
` means thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One:  
  
First Day  
  
Izumi Orimoto,as usual since junior high school, and her friends Jinto Matsura and Lena Akizuki were hanging around at Izumi's locker, "So can you two make it to my sister's B-Day party next Saturday?",asked Jinto. And of course izumi and Lena said yes."RRING!",the bell rang," Argh,I hate the stupid bell it's so loud!",complained Lena."See ya two later!"called Izumi who was halfway to her advisory,"See ya",called back Lena and Jinto going theit oppisote ways. Izumi was rushing to her class, because it started in like two minutes,so she didn't notice the person in front of her."Oops,sorry!"said Izumi picking up their books,"You should be", said ...Kouji the big bully in school.Izumi gave a glare`He could have said no it's alright or excuse me or something polite.Then she headed to her class,Kouji just looked back at her then walked on to his class.  
  
In advisory Izumi was so bored she practically fell asleep because all they were going over were the rules in the handbook."Okay class,thank you for your time and I hope your first day will be great!" said Miss.Suzuki being the sweet lady she was.`Finally`thought Izumi as she walked out to first period. As she walked in she noticed that Jinto was in the same class `YES` thought Izumi."Hey" called Izumi walking up to Jinto,"Hey"Jinto called back."My sister said that Mr.Takanaka assigned projects on the first day just to annoy us."said Jinto,Izumi rolled her eyes,"He already is.".Then she spotted Kouji Orimoto the boy she ran into earlier sitting on the desks with his friend, Leo Wasabi."It's you!",exclaimed Izumi,her face raging with anger.He just glanced at her and went back talking to Leo. Izumi smaked the back of his head wrinkling up his bandana"Hey don't just turn your head like that!"."Ooooooooh"said the whole class, Kouji's head turned slowly but angrily with his face all red and glared at Izumi. Izumi didn't really care and wasn't frightened and just said"I would like an apology from before.".Kouji more irritated just closed his eyes trying to keep the anger from building up inside his body.Jinto stepped in "Uh..Kouji don't mind her she won't touch your head again...or your bandana!".Kouji cooled down "Whatever.".Mr.Takanaka came in and introduced himself then assigned the project Jinto was talking about"We will be doing a project on Pearl Harbor and I will be pairing people up for this project(as partners).He started to assign partners then came to Kouji, Izumi, Leo , and Jinto's names."Hmm...Jinto and Leo which leaves Kouji with Izumi.Izumi turned and glared at Kouji who just glanced back,then smirked. That made Izumi even more angry.  
  
Lunch  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"I got stuck with Minamoto!"esclamed Izumi raging with anger,her friends were kind of frightened so scoote away a little bit.Then Kouji came up to Izumi with his friends Leo and Ginta Saou(pronounced Sao)" 'Sup?"said Kouji.Izumi just rolled her eyes finishing her juice through a straw and making that annoying sound with her straw,then got up ready to leave."I was thinking we do the project at my place."Kouji said as Izumi got up."No,we're doing at the library."It's closed on weekends."Izumi thought for a minute.."Fine we'll do it at your place.""Do what?"said Kouji with a confused look,Izumi glared."Just playin'." said Kouji with a short laugh. Kouji's friends gave him confused looks because he wasn't playful to anyone,luckilly Kouji didn't notice.  
  
Friday  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Izumi was heading toward her locker to grab her stuff and head home,but then she spotted a pretty large boy on his knees begging to be left alone to someone.She checked to see who it was, it was Kouji!"Hey,leave him alone!"called Izumi from down the hallway,Kouji just glanced at her and walked off.Izumi walked up to the boy who's name was Junpei and put a hand out and he grabbed it."Thanks"said Junpei,"No prob."said Izumi heading for her locker which was near Junpei's. As they walked to their lockers a pair of eyes followed them that belonged to Kouji. He saw the whole thing and a surge of jealousy started to build up in his body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:Hope you liked it so far!Please R&R and maybe give me some ideas for the next chapter and soon because who knows when I'll make the next chapter! 


	2. Home Alone

A/N:Thanx everyone for the comments and help on my first fic! Appreciate it and I hope you like this one better!  
  
* means a type of sound  
  
" means talking   
  
` means thinking  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Home Alone  
  
Izumi walked into her house which seemed to be empty  
  
"Mom, Dad?"  
  
She was right no one was home so she was glad that she was going to Kouji's house because she hated being alone.  
  
*RRING!*  
  
Her phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Orimoto residents."   
  
"Uh, hey it's me Kouji I'm almost to your house right now so you might want to come out." said Kouji  
  
"Are you driving, because if you are your parents must be-"  
  
"Don't worry I'm not driving, I'm walking because my house is just a block away from your house",silence,"You might   
  
want to come now."  
  
"Oh alright,b-."  
  
Kouji hung up before she even said bye. Izumi ran upstairs grabbing her light coatfrom her closet then headed for the door.  
  
*Knock, Knock*  
  
Izumi opened the door to see Kouji standing in front of the doorway not even greeting her and headed for the sidewalk.  
  
"Is there anyone at your house?"  
  
"My brother Kouichi is out with his friends and my mom is at work and my dad is at work,so no."  
  
Izumi stopped dead in her tracks and Kouji took notice, so he stopped to.  
  
"We are going stay at your house, ALONE?!"  
  
"Yeah.", was all that came from Kouji's mouth.  
  
"I-I'm not going then."  
  
Izumi turned around to leave, but Kouji caught her arm in a death grip.Then he started to drag her towards his house.  
  
"Hey!Hey! Let go of me!"  
  
Izumi tried to pull her arm away , but it was no use, he had a tight grip on her.  
  
"My house isn't haunted or anything so stop whining."  
  
"Thats-" she tried to loosen his grip on her arm, but it was no use."That's not it!"  
  
Kouji stopped and turned around face to face with Izumi.  
  
"I'm not the type of person who would do anything to anyone and you're really weak."(Totally of topic)  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Kouji finally let go of her arm which relieved Izumi because his grip on her hurt.  
  
"We're here."  
  
They stopped in front of a two story house which was in a culdasac(I'm not sure if i spelled it right,sry!) Kouji opened the door for Izumi which was kind of odd, but she stepped in anyway with Kouji following behind. Kouji started to go up the stairs but stopped halfway up.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"To where?"  
  
"My room." Izumi was shocked  
  
"W-why?"Her voice shook,Kouji sighed.  
  
"To do the project."  
  
"Oh."Was all Izumi said.  
  
They walked into Kouji's room which had a bunch of Linkin Park posters on his wall along with some scary ones.His computer desk was a mess and on his floor was his blanket which must have falled off the bed with the sheets wrinkled too. His radio was playing Milkshake which happened to be Izumi's favorite sung so she started to hum to it.Then she noticed Kouji staring at her who looked away quickly and blushed a little, but Izumi didn' t notice.Then Kouji bent down and grabbed a bag from under his bed.He pulled out a couple of books.  
  
"Here"He handed them to Izumi,"They are all about Pearl Harbor."  
  
Kouji walked over to the computer and started to type some words,but Izumi couldn't tell what he was writing because he was typing so fast. Izumi walked to him and looked over her shoulder,Kouji didn't notice until he felt her breath near his ear.He blushed looking away little.  
  
"Wow, there is a lot of stuff on Pearl Harbor."  
  
"Yeah,but Izumi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you not breath near my ear because it makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh, sorry!"Kouji and Izumi both blushed  
  
Later  
  
***************************************************************************************************"Finished!"Izumi said yawning because she had been copying notes from the books for an hour and a half.  
  
"Yeah me too."   
  
Izumi smiled at Kouji making him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Aren't your fingers getting tired cause you've been typing for a long time."  
  
"Yeah a little."  
  
"Then I'll type and you can rest or do whatever."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kouji got out of the computer chair and let Izumi sit in it.  
  
"Hey I have the Pearl Harbor movie want to watch it?"asked Kouji as Izumi was typing.  
  
"Sure! Josh Hartnet is so cute and hot and so is Ben Afleck who is just hot."said Izumi not taking her eyes off the screen or fingers off the keyboard.  
  
Kouji rolled his eyes and went downstairs to the living room and looked in the video/DVD cabinet.  
  
"10 Things I Hate About You...Romeo Must Die...Cradle 2 the Grave...here we go Pearl Harbor."  
  
Kouji took the disk out of it's case and put into the DVD player.Then he went to his kitchen and popped some popcorn in the microwave and grabbed two cans of soda and placed it on the table in front of the couch.  
  
"Hey Kouji how do you save and print?"called Izumi from upstairs  
  
Kouji ran up the stairs to his bedroom and walked over to Izumi.He took the mouse from her and clicked on the disk on top of the screen and clicked the printer next to it.Kouji gave Izumi a weird look,  
  
"Don't you have a computer at home?"  
  
"Yeah but I only use it to talk on aol."Kouji rolled his eyes walked to his door  
  
"You can come down and watch the movie now."said Kouji walking down the stairs  
  
Izumi got up gleefully and followed him,but tripped and they fell down the stairs with Kouji on top.Izumi looked up and her face turned cherry red as she noticed that Kouji was on top of her.Kouj also noticed and quickly got off of her.  
  
"S-sorry about that."Izumi was shocked that he had apoligized because he usually would never say such things.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Kouji helped Izumi up and they sat on the couch.Kouji first turned off the lights then pressed play.Izumi didn't feel right and screamed when she heard a clank in the kitchen.Kouji turned on the light and went to see what it was.  
  
"Hahahahaha"Kouji started to laugh"It was just pot that dropped to the floor."  
  
"SHUT UP!"said Izumi her face red from anger and embarrassment.  
  
Izumi started to fake cry and covered her face with her hands.Kouji was suprised and ran over to her and sat next to her panicing.  
  
"Uh I didn't mean to make you cry sorry."Kouji began to sweatdrop.  
  
"Y-y-you a-a-are s-s-so g-g-gullible."stuttered Izumi, fake crying, then burst out laughing  
  
Now Kouji's face was red  
  
"Why you..,"he began and started to tickle her waist.  
  
"Hahahaha-stop-hahahaha!"Izumi was on the floor wiggling Kouji straddling her to the floor"Sorryyyy!"cried Izumi   
  
"You should be"Kouji said an inch away from Izumi's face.  
  
Izumi started to blush then the space between their lips were gone.Kouji expected Izumi to push him away but instead she put her arms around her neck.  
  
End  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N:Sorry people this was a pretty short and kind of boring story but I hope you liked it because it is my first!Please R&R,later!!= 


End file.
